Francince and Muffy TotALLY DO IT!
by Jenna'sNoseJob
Summary: A tale of romance & coming of age.


Francine picked her bag up and proceeded out of the classroom along with her fellow classmates of the 12th grade. It was their last lesson of the semester and indeed the last of their school careers, most were jubilant in the knowledge that the following weeks would entice graduation ceremonies, parties and long hours of blissful leisure, most, except for Francine.

Francine was ruminating over her lot in life, for whilst she was happy that school was over a dark vein of concern cut though her. She realised that now the happy days were over; the days when the full responsibilities of life did not bother her daily actions, soon she would no longer have her parents looking after her, no longer would she be able to play sports and games for days on end during the summer holidays, which she realised on reflection how much she failed to appreciate them. She now found it incredible to think that she once had some much leisure time that it dragged. Now she would have to seriously consider her future career and no matter what choice she made all of them would entail the banishment of her free time and the privilege of not having serious concerns hanging over her head. True, the following weeks _would_ be full of fun but they were the swansong of a lost era of her life. To her friends the future was bright, but to her, the future stretched stark and ominous, populated by the shadows of hard work and taxes, what career _would_ she take up?

Her thoughts then turned onto the lot of her peers; what did their futures hold? She went over them in turn; Arthur she could imagine doing anything, he was probably the most all-rounded person she knew, and not because he was slightly chubby, Arthur she reckoned could fit into any career on earth and not seem out of place, from gravedigger to President such was his ubiquity. Alan (sometimes still referred to by his old childhood nickname 'The Brain' much to his annoyance) would definitely go far; he was already heading to Oxford to study Nuclear Physics, and would probably do Harvard and Yale when he got bored, then go off to join a research team and get a Nobel Prize, forgetting everyone he knew in Elwood City along the way. Buster's future was more difficult to gauge; if he was lucky and in one of his cloud-cuckoo-land moments he would probably end up presenting his own show on the 'History' Channel about Ancient Aliens and UFOs or if he was lucky and in his more serious frame of mind he become a journalist like his mother or even an astronaut (after all his dad was a pilot). If however he was unlucky and had his head in the clouds he would end up being a tin-foil ear loon busying himself with constructing a bunker for doomsday or become a permanent fixture at one of his parents' homes vegetating and blogging about his nutty theories, or, if he was being more serious he would probably end up becoming a failed artist who ate his own weight in Oreos. Likewise Binky's future would depend on which side of his character took over, if the tough customer Binky was to guide his fate then he would probably join the military or if on the wrong side of the law start a more serious gang, if his inner artist took over he would then most certainly end up in an orchestra, hopefully not living in penury. Fern would definitely be an author and spending the rest of her time on Tumblr, George would do be a carpenter or something equally uninteresting and Jenna would get a nose job, or at least if she had sense she'd get one. Sue Ellen had long moved her fat ass to Rome where she sent monthly letters to her friends in Elwood that despite her best intentions came off as smug reports of how all the pretty Italian boys kept goosing her and all the wonderful places she visited. Then she moved to Mons in Belgium last Christmas which knocked her down a couple of pegs. Still she was a nice girl who would probably follow in her father's footsteps but was unlikely to feature much in Francine's future.

Then the question who would go and who would stay in her circle of friends? For now they would no longer be obliged by the education system to congregate together, how long would their friendships last before they drifted away, seeing each other only at a reunion or via the internet, certainly Binky didn't hang out with Molly or Rattles as much now that they had left school. However she did know that one friend would always be with her, her first, best, and greatest friend, Muffy.

Her future it was pretty much the most secure of all her classmates, the Bank of Daddy would see her though the tough years and she would probably work for her older brother when he took over the family businesses or start her own business, probably in retail.

People sometimes wondered what Francine saw in Mary Alice Crosswire, but she knew that beneath the stuck-up daddies-girl veneer was a nice girl who would always do the right thing, even after she tried everything else again and again. Plus she had changed considerable since the first time they met; Francine liked to think she had humbled and sensitised Muffy, she was certainly more aware of the wealth gap between herself and her peers, especially daughter of a dustman Francine. They had had their strains in their relationship together but like true friends they were able to get over their differences and problems and stick together. However was there something more to their relationship? Both had gone out with boys in the past few years now that the hormones had been pumping though their veins and filling out their clothes in all the right places, they were certainly the prettiest girls in the school, but nothing ever came of their brief flings, as was to be expected at their age. Yet Francine could help but thinking that both she and Muffy were looking for a more permanent relationship, and maybe, just maybe they already had one…

"Muffy!"

Francine cried out to the slim figure of a pretty young lady who was walking toward her limousine driven by the venerable and increasingly alcoholic Bailey (ironically his namesake being his least favourite source of the sauce). Muffy turned and beamed at Francine "I was just going to wait for you so I could take you back to my place!" she said "I thought we'd celebrate the end of term with a little tea and relaxation by the pool".

"Yeah, that sounds fun, but…" Francine was hesitant, how exactly was she going to put this to Muffy, what her feelings weren't mutual? What would Muffy think of her? Would that be the end for them both? And was she _really_ in love with Muffy, or was it simply a mood-swing combined with a temporal hormonal imbalance? "I was thinking we could do something else…"

"Oh, what were you thinking?"

"Well…" Francine was making her mind up, the following months would be the last final hurrah in the carefree days of their young lives, and as such if this wasn't the right thing it would not be too late to repair the damage.

"Well what?" said Muffy breaking Francine out of her reverie.

"Well I was thinking…" said Francine with a gulp, "I was thinking, maybe you could drive me to my place and let me chew your carpet".

So they did just that.


End file.
